


love through thick and thin

by 0shiny_pearl03



Category: Never Have I Ever (TV)
Genre: Devi moves in with ben, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Love Confessions, ben in love, continuation of end of chapter 1x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shiny_pearl03/pseuds/0shiny_pearl03
Summary: He only had one person left or at least his brain wouldn't let him think about anyone else, he was in the middle of his thoughts when he realized that he was at his door on a Saturday at midnightwhat would have happened if devi moved the same day of the fight with his mother and what happens when he shares too much with ben
Relationships: Ben Gross & Devi Vishwakumar, Ben Gross/Devi Vishwakumar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰
> 
> I am very excited because it is the first time that I write but I had this idea days ago in my head so I took a pencil and paper and when I realized I already had two chapters so I took the risk of publishing it I do it because I love this series, I love this couple , but above all I love all the stories that I take advantage of there to really congratulate them, their stories are great, I enjoy them very much and I pay my respects because you do know how to write
> 
> Basically this story is about Devi running away from home the same day of the fight, how the coexistence with Ben develops and what happens after the end so it is the original story with some things added before the end and what would happen after the end ... if I'm not mistaken Ben's party was on a Friday and Devi's fight with his mother on Saturday so that is the date that I use of course, if not, you can tell me in the comments
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are misspellings or words you do not understand, but my English is not very good, but even so I checked it to try to find the least possible
> 
> I leave you with the first chapter I hope you enjoy it and in the final notes I leave you something I would like you to read☺️

After the fight with her mother, Devi. She didn't want to be home anymore, so she decided to leave that same night, she didn't have much idea of where her best friends were on a "break" from her and Paxton ... It would be crazy to tell the boy who gave her a pick time if he could live with him so that he only had one person left or at least his brain would not let him think of anyone else

She was in those thoughts when he realized that he was at Ben's door at 12:05 at night, his mother was sleeping so it was easy to escape and ask for a Lyft, he was not going to tell his mother where he was but there was decided to tell kamala where he would stay. Devi rang the bell twice begging to be opened, Ben was probably asleep and she woke him up because he could hear him complaining and screaming! ALREADY!

-Devi, what are you doing here and at this hour? Ben asked me with an astonished face  
-I ... I ... do you think I can live with you? I said I was terrified of his answer if he said no, I had no idea where to spend the night and, for my liking, it took too long to answer.  
-Yes, come on- he said with a smile on his face that lit me up ... wait because I like Ben Gross's smile  
-Thanks I replied while I was drying a tear that I did not realize when I shut my cheeks

Ben's house is gigantic, he had already been here the day of his party, but that does not mean that anyone can get lost - come, I help you - he said as he took my hand and took the bundle of clothes I brought, we walked from the Hand-held by her house until we stopped at a door, when we entered it was decorated with Ben's dad's favorite band, the Doobie brothers.  
-you can stay here ... do you want to talk or do you prefer to sleep?  
\- I wonder as he ran his hand through his hair, he seemed nervous.  
-I would like to rest for today- I said in a whisper that the truth was tired  
-It's ok if you need something, my room is at the second hallway Second door, rest Devi, told me and left

I started to fix my clothes and it didn't take me 10 minutes because I didn't have many things and I also left some, but I was so upset that I didn't think after a while that I was trying to sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking about fighting with my mother, the truth that being here only made me realize that I hadn't processed what happened. I can't believe my mother wants to take us to India. I have a life here. I have my friends, school, Paxton, Ben ... wait because I said Ben or my God, I'm so sad that I don't even know what I'm saying. After half an hour I realized that it would be impossible to sleep, so I decided to leave my room it was already much later and for the second time tonight I was going to wake Ben but I didn't want to be alone, I went to his room and the truth is that I almost lost his house or rather his mansion is too big, I decided to open his door and enter slowly and I saw him asleep he looked so cute sleeping that I saw him for a couple of minutes until I shook myself and sat next to him and started to Touching his shoulder and calling him to wake him up when I touched him, I felt a discharge in my body and I didn't understand why I felt this way, but I decided to do it. ignore it so as not to give it much importance

-Ben, wake up  
-that 5 more minutes  
-Ben, it's me, I said, laughing.  
\- Devi, what happened, you're fine- he said about jumping and sitting on the bed.  
\- If you don't worry it's just that ... I can't sleep- I said as I lowered my head  
-If you want we can talk- he said with a smile, I just nodded and he moved on the bed giving me room to enter and invited me to go upstairs. Shyly I went into the sheets and we both ended up lying face to face in Ben's big bed with our arms resting on the pillows looking at us, I don't know why, but it seemed so familiar and so eaten that it didn't take me more than two minutes to let it go .

-I had a very strong fight with my mother and I ran away while sleeping, I could no longer be there with what happened -I said and Ben just looked at me with a look of understanding to continue -He said he wants us to go to India- when I said that, I could see that he became tense and I saw sadness in his eyes -I ... I told him that I would rather that she had died that day -I said in a broken voice

-Devi 

I didn't mean that (her voice was shaking and she was sure she was about to cry) I know I'm a terrible person, Ben, but I've already lost an obvious parent that I don't want to lose another but not only was I so upset I don't want to going back to india no ...  
I said with tears on my cheeks, but before I could finish my sentence, Ben hugged me and put my head on his chest as he sobbed if in the end tomorrow I'm going to be very embarrassed with Ben, but it not only made me feel like this. comfortable and I fell apart.

-I don't want you to go either- he said as he hugged me tighter and ran his hand through my hair, after a few minutes I calmed down and even told him in his chest that the truth was very comfortable and I don't want to move

"Thanks for letting me stay here." He just kept stroking my hair and I kept talking. "Do you think your parents let me stay when they wake up?"  
-My parents are not here, they arrive on Monday but don't worry, I'm sure they will accept  
-oh (sigh) thank heaven I would be very embarrassed if they came in and saw us like this -I said even in his chest I know it sounds very crazy but I did not want to leave but I did not know how to tell him that I wanted to sleep with him  
"If you're right," I said laughing, do you want to stay here tonight? I could feel how nervous I was and didn't understand why I'm the nervous one, so as always I made a joke  
-You got attached to my hair Gross . Ben walked away a little to look me in the eye and said all nervous  
-no, it's not that David it's just that ... I saw you so bad and I didn't think it was- I interrupted him, approaching me again  
-Shut up Ben and hug me like before so I can sleep well  
-seem right  
and then we fell asleep on his chest listening to his heartbeat and stroking he my hair.


	2. Ben narrates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only had one person left or at least his brain wouldn't let him think about anyone else, he was in the middle of his thoughts when he realized that he was at his door on a Saturday at midnight
> 
> what would have happened if devi moved the same day of the fight with his mother and what happens when he shares too much with ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰
> 
> here I leave the second chapter sorry for not going up yesterday but it was that I had a very busy day and I did not have time but here it is ready and I leave you with much affection I hope you like them and you already know any critical comment or opinion whatever they can me is that I am happy to know what you think of the story

When I woke up Devi was still sleeping next to me or my god Devi vshwakumar. I could not believe that this was happening to be honest anything since the fact that she showed up at midnight at the door of my house to be able to live with me to the fact that I had her hugged (in a too corny spoon) I spent a few minutes watching her and stroking her hair she looked so pretty and calm sleeping I have to admit that last night I was scared she looked so sad that the only thing I could do was offer my shoulder the whole night. I decided to get out of bed I did it as slow as possible to get out of his grasp (it seems that in the middle of the night he got scared or something because he had my hand tightly grasped) I did not want to wake her up take my things and bathe in another of the bathrooms I got out of the room and went down to prepare breakfast 

Patty I had the weekend off so it was just Devi and me while I made her breakfast I couldn't stop thinking about how good I felt with her in my arms I mean I had never slept with No one before but Devi is special, dear, because I can't stop thinking about her, it's not right ... Well, who do I want to fool since my party? I have no doubt that I'm in love with Devi, I'm still struggling with that discovery and still not I am sure when it happened I think it was from dinner at her house Or before or maybe I have always had feelings for her the joke is that it is a complicated subject where you look at it I mean a week ago we were enemies to death, then a kind of friends and now we are living together "if we are few conventional" I said out loud laughing but was interrupted By a familiar voice "speaking only gross" 

Era Devi looked so cute, by God Ben is dressed as always, well not always I was wearing loose shorts and a blouse but it didn't matter she was beautiful this is going to be more difficult than I thought I thought to myself but I realized that I still hadn't answered her And now she was sitting opposite me on the bench in the kitchen

"I'm not as crazy as you David" I could see how nervous she was at my comment 

"why did you do this" she said pointing to the breakfast on the table, I hesitated for a moment to answer but I decided to tell her the total truth I would not lose anything or if 

"I wanted to please you, I know that yesterday was not a good day and I thought that you would like it, it is also your favorite breakfast, but if you do not like it, pode" 

"I love it, thank you" I realized that her smile is the most beautiful of all We had spent the whole day watching movies I let her choose what to watch again because I wanted to make her feel good and as I suspected she chose looking for Nemo I can't believe how impressed she was by the size of Nemo on screen. 

I was trying to do my best to make her feel the best. I even let myself be convinced to watch a Riverdale episode by day. For some strange reason she loves to watch that but night had already come and here I was in my room thinking In all of this and thinking about how much I miss her, I can't believe that I had hardly slept with her once and she already missed the side of the bed where she slept that smelled of her. All I could think about was going to her room to ask her to sleep together but  
1 I don't want her to think that she would give me or something like that and   
2 it would be very crazy to do it in addition to what justification I would give her I was thinking that when my door rang I was sure it was her so I went to open

"devi, what happened " 

" This ... is that ... I understand you well "

" hey I don't understand you "I said laughing I could see how nervous I was and at this point I too

" gross I know you loved sleeping with me so I want to do you the favor of repeat”

“ I think someone likes more ”

“ you would like ”

“ david you are at the door of my room asking me to sleep with you ”

“ forget it was bad i .. ”

“ come in Devi ... hey what do you think if we just agreed to share the bed so you don't have to come at midnight to my room to ask me for this, I said as I laughed nervously

" that's fine, but you're not going to make me sign anything "

" of course if I would never make any deal with you without something written in between "

" I have it clear "he said while lying on my chest "you are forbidden to tell anyone about this ben or that I like to sleep hugging you if you do it I will hit your cock"

"I will not tell anyone and stop threatening me and sleep I am sleepy" I said while I stroked her hair. 

I had a hard time sleeping and it wasn't because of the company, on the contrary, it was because my mind couldn't get his words "I like you to hug me". He wanted to leave me said, what am I supposed to do next, as I act, I don't know many I had doubts but what I did make sure was to hug her all night.

I felt like Devi and I were a couple and this was our house the two of us here having breakfast together, talking about anything, sleeping in the same bed, going to school together, watching TV together if we definitely look like a couple was in those thoughts when She enters the cafeteria and I saw her sitting alone so I decided to go with her

"Hi David, I brought the contract"

"For a moment I thought you were playing"

"You already know me, just read it and sign it"

This is a confidentiality contract between the two parties miss Devi vshwakumar and young Ben gross, where it is established that neither party can disclose their agreement to share the bed every night.

clauses:   
1•this agreement will last as long as Devi lives with Ben or if one of the parties does not feel well it is their right to break it 

2•Ben I cannot tell anyone that devi likes to sleep on his chest and in teaspoon

3•devi is forbidden to tell anyone anything ben says while sleeping .. 

"you are asleep" he said laughing

"no or so I think but better prevent" 

"and because you put that I like to sleep in a teaspoon" I whispered 

"devi by God (I whispered ) I have two nights when when I wake up your hand is grasping mine around your waist so that I don't go maybe you thought I wouldn't notice ”when I said that I could see how he blushed and for a moment I thought that I would too but it's that sometimes it is so difficult for me to hide what I feel and that is why those details escape me 

"I eh ... just shut up ben, I am going to sign," he stammered,

"win."

Devi was very nervous because my parents were waiting for us at home to tell them, I had told her a million times that everything was going to be fine but she kept worrying and asking me what she will do if they tell them not to 

“see David, I told you there was no need to worry "I said as we sat in some chairs in the backyard

"you're right "he said shaking with cold so I took off my jacket and gave it to him

" put this on "

" you didn't have to bother anyway and it's not that cold "he said putting on the jacket

"of course, you just wanted a brand jacket I understand it will probably be more expensive than all your wardrobe"

"oh my god how expensive this can be"

"I will not tell you but I assure you it is four digits" I said laughing

"Damn, do not take it ben if you will charge me the damage and I do not have much money"

"It is yours, you do not have to return it to me" 

"seriously"

"Yes, it also looks much better than me" I could see how he blushed for my words

"thank you ben, for everything I don't know what I would do without you "he said as he held my hand and my heart began to beat faster than I wanted

" I'm always going to help you you are very important to me "

LATER THAT NIGHT  
none of them had thought about how their contract would be affected with Ben's parents at home, although they would not last more than two days, that would mean that Devi would have to sleep in that strange themed room, so when the clock set at 12 she couldn't take it anymore and she went to her room and sent her a message. 

-you are awake  
-with this mannequin next to you and not in a "spoon" it is difficult to sleep gross I thought you knew  
-I imagined it, why don't you open the door  
-you seriously decided to send me messages instead of going in and that's it (he said when he opened it for me the door)  
-well you're going to let me in before someone notices or you're going to judge my methods   
-enters gross I was waiting for you  
-I knew David I know that without me you don't sleep -in your dreams he said in the middle of a yawn  
-Come on let's go to sleep Devi rests (I said while I hugged)   
rest ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter a little differently because it is from Ben's point of view but the next one is narrated by devi🥰


	3. no one like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He only had one person left or at least his brain wouldn't let him think about anyone else, he was in the middle of his thoughts when he realized that he was at his door on a Saturday at midnight  
> what would have happened if devi moved the same day of the fight with his mother and what happens when he shares too much with ben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰

Today was one week living with Ben and I cannot complain, he is the best host you can see, our friendship had grown quite a bit obviously we were still arguing in class but without the insults from before. it was very easy to do a routine together sometimes I was scared how easy it was to be with him how good he felt but basically it consisted of having breakfast together, going to school together, watching television together, sometimes we even did classes together, sleeping together practically did everything together ben was like my only friend because my friends still didn't talk to me and my mother hadn't even bothered to send me a message and Paxton, well, the truth was he hadn't spoken to him again and he didn't want to do it anymore I wasn't crazy about him And although I would never admit this out loud, I know that it is because of Ben who throughout this week had not pressured me to speak or do something if he had advised me to try to fix things with my friends and to at least send a message to my mother telling her that I was fine although he knows that my mother is aware of my location (devi spoke with her cousin, she even brought some of her things to school) if I listened to her and sent her a message to my mother who said: I'm fine bye. I'm sure that even though he is little Ben he must have been very proud of me for that. 

When I got up that Saturday it was really late it was practically past noon but the night before with Ben we had stayed watching movies although he fell asleep at the beginning of the second I saw the third complete one, I was surprised not seeing him side on Saturdays he has nothing to do I was about to stop to take my cell phone when the door opened and there he was with that smile that every day becomes more beautiful I am about to think that he made some kind of pact  
"Hello, how did you sleep?"  
"Good, because you didn't wake me up earlier" I said alarmed when I realized the time  
"You looked very pretty and calm sleeping I thought it would do you good to rest ... but here I brought you this" she told me as she sat at my feet and passed me a juice I laughed and after taking a sip I told  
"Ben I thought you already knew me, you think a juice is going to fill me up because you didn't bring me real food, with all that I slept I'm starving"  
"I know and precisely because I know you I have a surprise for you, but first change and see you down, you think"  
"As long as you don't try to kill me"  
"It would not be convenient being at my house" he said with a serious face and I hit him on his arm and continued "I really prepared a plan for us today and it is easier for you to hurt me"  
"In that you are right well I see you below and hey thanks for the juice ben"

I was very nervous, I had no idea what had made me ben but I cannot deny that I was excited being with ben although many would think that he is a boring guy I also thought it is the opposite and if he is a little shy because he is used to being alone I want to say I have lived here for a week and I only saw his parents once but even so he is always trying to please me to make me feel comfortable and to forget all my problems and I value that very much, sometimes everything I feel scares me when I am near him

I took a bath and got ready I decided to put on a dress that was very similar to the one I wore at his birthday party but this was more casual when I was going down the stairs I heard him scream  
"do not move "  
"What's wrong with you? You want to scare me to death"  
"No but I need you to close my eyes" he said all nervous and I couldn't help but laugh  
"With my eyes closed I can't go down stairs, it's some gross basic knowledge"  
"I'm looking for you, but close your eyes David"  
"Every time I am more convinced that you are trying to kill me" I said as I went down the stairs holding his arm, when we began to enter the kitchen a very particular smell was reaching my nose, and when we entered the kitchen I had no doubts about it. what was it.

I took my hand away from my eyes and he told me that I could look when I did, I couldn't help but gasp, the table was covered with Indian food there was Aloo parantha, dosa, samosa, tandoori chicken, dhal, which are my favorite dishes ... Ben really knows what my favorite foods are as he knows them, I don't think he has told him, but anyway this is the most beautiful thing they have done for me, actually all the nice things that have happened to me lately is thanks to Ben.

"Ben, what is this all about?" I said in a whisper because I was so excited.  
"Well today is a week since we lived together and I thought you would miss Indian food" he said passing a hand through his hair I was still nervous  
"You did all this"  
"I've been cooking all day but I have to admit that the dhal and the tandoori chicken I bought but I made sure it was from your favorite Indian restaurant"  
"Thanks ben, I love it" I said as I approached him and hugged him, I wanted to say so many things but the words did not come out, I was so excited about this and it is not only the food, it is that he cares about me, he cooked me what He likes it even knowing that almost everything on the table is very spicy for him or my God they are spicy, I separated from his embrace but he still had his arms around my waist  
"Ben you know most of these things are spicy."  
"Well the dosa and samosa are not spicy so I think I'll be fine with that" he told me with his smile that illuminates everything  
"Really, thank you, you can't imagine what this means to me"  
"We eat because I'm sure you're hungry"  
"Of course I do gross and I'm going to eat Indian so I'll eat a lot" I said as he released me from his embrace but still I grabbed his hand and we went to eat together.The food was delicious to be the first time Ben cooks something Indian or probably something fit very well, we had a great time we spent the whole meal telling me all his odyssey in the kitchen and I trying to convince him to eat something really spicy the closest I got was when I gave him a piece of my chicken and he had to drink a whole glass of water I would definitely have to teach ben to eat spicy things

After we ate and cleaned the kitchen, because patty had the weekend off (although her parents aren't home, ben always likes to give patty weekends off to be with her kids) and I don't complain because I love to use the dishwasher whenever I can I ask them to let me wash the dishes ben mocked a couple of times saying "maybe your intellect didn't let you understand how David works" but I don't care my mother never lets me use it ... then after a while and we were in the backyard.

"Hey Devi, how about we go to the pool?"  
"I have bad memories of that ben"  
"Or come on that has already happened I assure you that nobody remembers that, and now you are not going to fall"  
"I don't have a bathing suit"  
"You moved from your house to a house with a pool and you didn't pack a bathing suit, I think I'll have to teach you how to pack ... another thing I'm better at than you" he whispered the last.  
"It was not my best moment ben" I said rolling my eyes  
"Look, check if you packed it if not then take one of my shirts"  
"Are you sure, how am I going to wear your clothes ben?"  
"David no one is going to see you, do not insult others my clothes are of excellent quality"  
"As you say, but if something happens to him later, don't come to ... I froze because at that moment Ben stood up and took off his shirt, staying in shorts and God Ben gross is in shape, this more marked than Paxton will do. exercise like I never realized that, I was in those thoughts when  
"Devi, hello, you are obsessed with me but are you going to stay watching me or are you going to change?"  
I lowered my head hoping that I could not see how red I was getting Devi you think how you look good with a silly face  
"I'll be back now" I said without looking at him and went up to change

As I thought I did not pack a bathing suit if I had to wear a Ben shirt, it did not fit me badly if it was a little loose and reached a few inches above my knees. When he came down he was swimming in the pool and he hadn't realized he was there until he got to the corner of the pool and came out for air.

"And how do I look?" I said putting my hand on my waist, he didn't say anything to me, he just stared with that stupid face that I'm sure was the same one I had when I saw him (and how I see him now for some strange reason being wet with her hair pulled back brings out the blue of her eyes)  
"And now who's obsessed with who's gross?" I said as I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water.  
"Valid point ... you look very good, I think it suits you better than me"  
"Thanks actually I really liked"  
"You can keep it"  
"That is not necessary to ..."  
"It really doesn't bother me, keep it ... but what are you doing there?"  
"Or not, I'm fine here ... Ben no, don't do it" I said as I saw him approach me but I didn't have time to move when he pulled me by the waist and threw me into the water  
"Since I saw you this morning I suspected that you wanted to get rid of me but I thought it would be with the food" I said coughing  
"Please David is water"  
"So we'll see"

so we started to play throwing water at each other, trying to sink the other and swimming to see who comes first, but at one point when I was throwing water at him he got closer until I grabbed my arms and we were too close I could feel his breath and how his body was a thousandth away from brushing against mine ... and there we were looking at each other I don't know for how long it was as if you were trapped in each other  
"Ben" I said in a whisper not only because of how close we were but because my voice did not come out  
"Yes" he said looking at me with such intensity and slowly he released my hands and put his hands on my waist and I on his shoulders

At this moment my brain was not thinking, I was not able to do it, the only thing I could think of was those blue eyes like the sky above us like the water where we are, but not even that would be good comparisons because their eyes are better than that and I curse myself internally for never realizing this before. I saw his eyes go down to my mouth and can assure that the only thing I want is kiss it and l think he too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here I end another chapter I hope you liked it I will try to publish another tomorrow so as not to leave the story hanging with that ending😂 but I hope you liked it and thank you for your acceptance


	4. Kiss and clashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰
> 
> I am very excited to bring you another chapter of this story, I hope you like it, thank you for reading it.

In these days living with Devi I have been happier than in years, I have always felt lonely even having company and always thought that they are by my side out of pity or money, not even my parents spend time with me, but since we are with Devi friends everything is different I feel that finally someone loves me and that that person is she is much more special because she is the girl I am in love with I can even assure that she is the only one I fell in love with, because when I was with Shira She just wanted my money and I have to admit that I was just with her so I wouldn't feel lonely anymore, so they wouldn't think I'm the loneliest rich nerd boy in the world.

Being with Devi so close to me I was dying to kiss her for real you can't imagine how much I want to do it but before I tried it twice! Well, we haven't even talked about that to add another attempt to the list, not now that she's going through such a delicate moment with her family, I don't want to pressure her or add more worries, I want to be her support, her friend, that she knows that always She is going to have me by her side, because that was my plan to always be by her side and I can't imagine a life where she is not by my side even if it's just friends.

Even aware that I am not going to try anything, I could not get away from her, it is as if her body, her eyes had a magnet towards me, I do not know how much we take body to body looking at each other in the eyes saying so much with our eyes, in her I can the see desire, love, but also fear, nervousness and I am trying that the only thing I can see in my eyes is all the love I have for him.

I couldn't anymore, his eyes told me so much that I was even scared to discover that everything his gaze told me was true, because if that's the case I've been after the wrong boy, I know that maybe I'll regret it but my brain isn't thinking like that that when I saw him lower his eyes to my mouth I knew it was time (I was sure that after two attempts he was not going to do anything and I do not blame him) I closed my eyes and closed the little distance that separated us and I could feel his lips against mine the softness and the slight cold touch that they had perhaps from the water, the kiss did not last more than a few seconds and it was a very Castro kiss in fact it was the same as the one that Paxton gave me but it has no comparison, with Paxton I did not feel nothing more than the joy that the boy I thought I liked had kissed me, but with Ben everything was different I felt my heart beat a thousand per hour, I wanted time to stop so I could always have his lips on mine, I felt love, that our lips were made for one the other, I felt my whole body shudder is the most wonderful feeling

But I was suddenly separated when a name came to my mind Shira my god I had just kissed a boy with a girlfriend, Ben was surprised but he had a slight smile and his eyes had a shine that I had never seen him and that assured me that he wanted to return to kiss him to see if he could see more of that shine  
"And Shira" I said in a whisper  
"We finished the day of my party"

He rushed to answer me and that was undoubtedly the best news I felt my heart leap with excitement, so I smiled and was getting closer for another kiss when my phone began to ring and we came back to reality, I separated I looked at it shyly and I I approached the shore where we had the phones and I answered  
"Hello ... yes, I'm here ... thanks for telling us, we'll talk later" I turned to Ben and said  
"Era Kamala says that my mother is on her way and wants to talk to me"  
"That's good Devi maybe she wants to fix things"  
"How can you be so sure Ben, since I left the house he has not talked to me and if he only wants to take me to India" I said louder than I wanted, Ben approached me and put his hands on my shoulders. the cutest way possible  
"Calm down if you don't anticipate the facts, because we are not going to change you and we wait together for your mother when we see her arrive I'm going to go upstairs and I promise I'll go to the room farthest from the house and put on headphones so I don't hear anything, you promise that you will be calm and you will listen to what he has to say "  
"Thanks ben" I said while hugging him

And so we did when we saw my mother arriving. Ben left my side, letting go of my hand and giving me a kiss on my forehead, he said "everything will be fine, relax" when the doorbell rang I rushed to open  
"Oh devi I did not think that you would open me"  
"Come in, what are you doing here?" I was not going to tell him that I was alone with Ben.  
"Eh, even though your behavior has been atrocious ... I don't want to argue anymore ... tomorrow is your father's birthday and I think it's time to spread his ashes, would you do that with me?"  
When I heard those words all the images of my father's death came to my head  
"Why"  
"Because it's something we should have done a long time ago"  
"Not what you want to do is get rid of it because you want to eliminate everything from the house because you want to go to India"  
"Well that's very iriente of you, I wanted us to do this together"  
"I'm not going to get rid of dad, I'm not going"  
"Well, as I told you, I don't want to fight you, if you change your mind, kamala and I will leave tomorrow at 5 in the afternoon."

Later that day it was already 8 pm

Ben had not come down again, he wanted to give devi all the privacy he could for her to talk and then process the whole conversation with his mother so he went to one of the rooms and started to watch a movie and when he finished it he stayed asleep ... in a way I was grateful that Ben had given me my space to think and not only in the conversation with my mother, we kissed today and the moment was damaged, but the reality is that I have no head to think about anything that is not my father and since my mother wants to get rid of him, after a while I wonder that Ben still won't come down so I decided to go look for him ... I had to look for him in several rooms I was even surprised that he actually did what he did He told me and I am not saying it wrong but his house is too big so if he had gone to his room he would not listen

After checking several rooms I found him asleep with the television on, he looked so cute I always loved watching Ben sleep, I decided that the best thing would be to keep him company so I turned off the television, took off my shoes and my coat I lay down next to him snuggling in him and he I suppose that by habit even asleep he settled down and hugged me, there is nothing I like more than being curled up next to him, what I was sleeping about helped me to think about us there is no doubt that I like him let's go If it were not like that, I would not have kissed him or felt everything I felt, it is a very strange feeling I mean I never imagined that I could like ben gross, before living with him I had not even noticed that he has the most wonderful eyes I have seen in my life. But one problem at a time and at least for today I don't want to have to deal with any of them

I woke up super early the next day it was 6 in the morning on a Sunday, devi was in my arms moving it seems that she was in a nightmare she was starting to kick so I decided to wake her up  
"Devi wake up ... devi please ... wake up" on the third try I had to yell at her and so she woke up all scared sitting on the bed  
"What happened, you're fine"  
"If it was a nightmare ..."  
"Calm down if it was just a dream (he said hugging her) you want to talk about it"  
"I would prefer that we talk about something else"  
"Okay, can you tell me how we ended up in this room?"  
"You don't remember you fell asleep in this room and when I went up to look for you I decided to stay and I slept with you"  
"Oh I understand, hey and how did it go with your mother"  
"Well he came because he wants us to go scatter my father's ashes to Malibu today at 5"  
"That's very good that you told him"  
"I'm not going to go, don't you realize it's a trick to take me back to India"  
"Devi you are telling me that you are not going to go"  
"No ben is using my father's ashes that is immoral"  
"Why don't you talk to her and fix everything"  
"He did not negotiate with terrorists ben, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to google ways to become independent"  
"Hey hey wait ... it's very early even because we don't sleep a while longer, at least in what I think how to convince you" he said that last in a whisper  
"Oh gross you are very attached although I do not blame you, I know that I am irresistible to you" she said lying on her chest and hugging her  
"Ben ... I know we haven't talked about what happened yesterday and pi ..." he interrupts her  
"This is not the time to talk about that, I understand you, let's solve a problem at the same time it seems to you"  
"Thank you, you always support me" gave him a kiss on the cheek and they fell asleep again


	5. reconciliations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰

After they fell asleep practically all morning or at least because Ben didn't sleep much he was worried about her doing something that he knew he was going to regret. Ben decided that she had to find her friends - those are the only people who can convince her.

"I thought I was going to buy two cappuccinos because I only asked the two of them to come" he said as he sat down at the table and delivered the coffees  
"If you were so urgent in talking to us you can pay for the rest" said Eleanor  
"But why would a robot want coffee?"  
"You haven't seen westworld he doesn't know it's a robot" said Fabiola  
"What do you want your jacket makes me think you want us for a business" said Eleanor  
"I'm worried about devi"  
"I'm sorry ben but we are on a devi break so you will have to handle it yourself" said Fabiola  
"They cannot rest from a friendship or they are friends or not and she needs them, I don't know if they know but she ran away from home and now she wants to become mancipated ..."  
"Or as a chic child actress" said Eleanor  
"And she refuses to scatter her father's ashes, you know her better than anyone ... you are going to help her" asks Ben.  
"It's okay" they spoke at the same time  
"And where is Devi staying?" Asked Fabiola  
"In my house, we have a week living together"  
The girls looked at each other and then Eleanor said "and not that you hate each other"  
"I've never hated devi ... if we didn't get along before and we both said ugly things but I care about her," Ben said, surprised at his own sincerity, the truth is that lately it was very difficult for ben to hide what he thinks about devi.

They arrive at Ben's house and first they went to his room but they did not find it  
"Sure is in my room"  
"What does Devi have to do in your room?" Asked Fabiola, surprised  
"Because they ask so many questions" said ben avoiding them, both girls look at each other surprised and suspicious but they prefer not to talk anymore ... they arrive in the room and ben preferred to play before because as he had left Devi still lying down (She had told him that she was going to stop even though he did not believe her, he looked sad)  
"Devi, can I come in"  
"Don't worry, gross, you're not going to see anything strange, I'm also waiting for you, we have to talk about ... what are they doing here?"  
"I asked them to come help you"  
"Help me in what"  
"You have to scatter your father's ashes" said Fabiola  
"Even if we don't talk to each other, we worry about you, we don't want you to do something that you will later regret" spoke Eleanor  
"You tell me about regret, Eleanor, what are you wearing?" Said Devi  
"A brown set" said Eleanor  
"And you don't regret leaving the play or dressing up like a park ranger your whole life" said devi  
"It's not about me we're talking about you now" said Eleanor  
"I know that Devi is avoiding this but he's right I saw you eat plain yogurt and watch the shopping channel as entertainment" Fabiola spoke  
"That sounds very sad Eleanor, I know you don't want to be like your mom but this new personality won't make you happy" said devi  
"I know, I'm depressed I hate brown tones and I miss my scarves and capes" said Eleanor  
"Of course, because it is part of you just like acting" said devi  
"You're right I was pretending to be someone I'm not when I have to do that on stage" said Eleanor  
"Girls regretted not being there when you needed me, I know I don't deserve another chance but I really miss you" said devi  
"We also devi" said Fabiola  
"Maybe we can get together one day" said devi  
"Of course we will call you tomorrow" said Fabiola and that's how the three of them hug, they were leaving when  
"Girls do not do what I asked ... your father's ashes" spoke ben  
"Or if true forget what we came to" said Eleanor  
"You used mental tricks of the jade" said Fabiola surprised  
"I know but I meant what I said I miss them" said devi  
"Yes, you have to go with your mother" said Eleanor  
"Even if it takes me back to India" said devi with a broken voice  
"That's not why you don't want to, you don't want to go because you don't want to say goodbye to him" said Fabiola  
"But you have to" spoke Eleanor  
"I'm not ready" said devi  
"If you are, you can" said Fabiola, and at that moment Fabiola's robot spoke.  
"Go devi now it's 4:55"  
"Omg I won't be there in time" said Devi terrified  
"I'll take you" said ben

"Ben when you said I'll take you I thought you understood the urgency of the situation"  
"And I understand"  
"Drive faster grandma" said devi while pressing her foot on the accelerator  
"Don't put pressure on my leg this is not how a Porsche is treated"

When they got home her mother was gone, and she told her she had to go to Malibu and he offered to take her, she didn't want to at first but promised that she would drive faster and she did it even though Ben had a half crisis on the highway.  
"Shit, we're going to die ... how is it legal to drive 110km per hour with so many cars around?"  
"Just relax"  
"I'm relaxed" he said annoyed  
"Because he's so close he can't see me ... omg use your damn turn signal" Ben shouted

After that interesting trip to say the least they arrived in Malibu and I ran out I was calling them but I did not hear them in that he found John McEnroe and he helped him to get to his mother he apologized in the middle of tears and they could make the dismissal of his dad all together as he deserves it. Then when they come out of the beach they talk  
"I think your father would have enjoyed the ceremony, it was beautiful" said Nalini  
"Except when that cruise full of parties and women in bikini passed," Kamala spoke  
"I think Mohan would have enjoyed that too" said Nalini laughing  
"Mom do you think we can cook pancakes for dinner the way he liked it" said devi  
"Sure, but you'll have to come home to eat them" Devi only agreed when she got to the street, Devi saw that Ben had been waiting for her until she had fallen asleep.  
"Go, I'll follow you" he yells at his mother as he runs to Ben's car, gets on and when he closes the door, he wakes him up.  
"Hi I was drooling ... I'm sorry how it went? Did you get there on time?  
"Yes ... you stayed"  
"If I wanted to make sure you were okay"

and at that moment devi approached him and gave him a kiss that he quickly walked away but before he could say anything ben was kissing him back and finally they were actually kissing (at that moment devi's phone vibrated and it was Paxton but he was so wrapped up in the kiss that they don't bother breaking it so Paxton left a message). They kept kissing, Devi put one hand on Ben's hair and another on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat, it was the most wonderful feeling, both Devi and Ben felt in the clouds at that moment, they didn't want to finish it, on the contrary, they deepened it. Gently the tip of her tongue across Devi's lips asking for permission and she opened her mouth wider and thus the kiss deepened it was a kiss full of love, Devi thought how it was possible that Ben was such a good kisser and how it was possible to feel so much with a Kiss she has always read and seen in movies how with a single kiss they could feel so much love from that one that scares you of how big it is, the heart about to leave but out of pure happiness, how could they feel that everything around them disappeared she never thought that in real life she was going to experience something like this and here she was with ben in her dad's car in Malibu with her mother close by and nothing mattered just the two of them.

Ben for his part felt that finally someone loved him, he always felt lonely but now here with devi he feels happier than in all the times he won an award, he understood that everything the series says about love is true in this At the moment he feels that it is only the two of them in their own world kissing each other, he feels that nothing can be more perfect and that he wants with all his might that the moment last forever. Is this love? Feeling that you want to stay with this person your whole life, that time stops when looking at their eyes, feeling their skin, their lips ... if in short this has to be love.

But since humans have the need to breathe that at this moment they both consider something stupid, they separate and support their foreheads together while they normalize  
"Damn" Ben whispered  
"I did something wrong" said devi as she walked away and you could see the fear in her eyes  
"No, not anything like that ... it was the best kiss of my life" said ben smiling  
"Mine too ... I have no way to compare it but it was what ..." she said nervously, Ben approached her and gave her a pick  
"I understand what you are saying and I wanted to do this for a long time" Devi was going to answer him and in that he sees that his mother is getting closer so he moves away as much as possible from Ben in his seat who does not understand anything and makes a face of pain because she thinks she said something that she shouldn't but soon understood why she walked away  
"Devi, are you coming" Nalini asked with a slight annoyance in her voice that later she replaced her (if she wants to fix things with her daughter, she has to go calmly) "ben you brought devi here"  
"Yes Mrs. VishwaKumar"  
"Thank you ... you came"  
"Yes mom, I'm coming" said Devi opening the door when he got out on his way to Ben's door and said "drive faster back home want you to arrive today, we'll talk later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always happy to bring you another chapter, I hope you enjoy it, that you like any question, you know you can leave it in the comments, thanks for the views and for the kudos🥰


	6. It has aways been you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰
> 
> I hope that as always you enjoy this new chapter of this story
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are spelling mistakes or words you don't understand, but my English is not very good, but I still checked to try to find as little as possible

All the way home Nalini was talking about Mohan and although Devi tried to focus on the conversation, she could only think about the kiss with Ben she even felt selfish for not thinking about her dad at this moment and of course it is not that she did not think In the same way and a lot but her brain repeated a scene Ben kissing her back, he wasn't kidding when he told her it was the best kiss it was he made her feel in the clouds but at the same time so sure that she was alive. When they get home, I take the opportunity to take a shower and go down to make dinner with her cousin and mother, as a family that has been excited for a long time, they have not shared together, I was about to go down when I check her phone and found something that she did not expect and when I hear it At least it was a message from Paxton saying that he wanted to hang out, that is a surprise Paxton has not spoken since Ben's party was left wondering if answering or not was in a mystery is not supposed that Paxton is what he always wanted and now can have it has the opportunity to fix things with his mom and have Paxton.

But the problem is that she is no longer sure if that is what she wants when she heard that message, she did not get nervous as before, her hands did not sweat, on the contrary, I did not feel anything and that is what strangers her most deep down, she knows that it's because she doesn't love Paxton she never wanted him she fell in love with the image he gave but never let us be honest she doesn't even know him apart from being the sexiest boy in the whole school but whatever it is anyway Decide you'd rather talk about it tomorrow at school so it gives you more time to think. I come down to make dinner and for the first time in a long time it felt good being in the same room with her mother and her cousin did not feel a grudge with her "perfect" cousin and she was not upset with her mother, she even regretted not putting up with her part before fixing things.

after dinner Nalini asked Devi to help her wash the dishes reality as an excuse to talk let's say she's not the best woman to apologize but she was going to try  
"Devi, I think it would be a good time to speak calmly"  
"I think that if Mom and I want to start by apologizing to you, I never had to say I said it, I regret that a lot and I want you to know that I don't mean it ... I know that our relationship is not the best and that maybe I am not the best daughter but "  
"Devi you are not a bad daughter on the contrary you are very good I admit that you have made your mistakes but I am also very strict with you and it is not because I think you are a bad daughter it is because I am afraid of not doing things well everything is so difficult for me since your father is not here, I have not known how to carry things "  
"For me it has not been easy either, I admit that I could not overcome his death and I know that I am difficult but I promise that I will do my best, I want us to fix things for Dad"  
"Me too daughter come here" the two embrace the reality is that it was a very emotional conversation for both for the first time since Mohan left they are opening up to each other  
"You still plan to take us to India"  
"The first step to fix things is not to lie to us so I'll tell you the truth I haven't made up my mind yet"  
"Mom but (screams) ... you know what another step to fix us not to argue, why do you want to take us to India? I ask calmer  
"Because it is very difficult for me to do things here it is difficult in itself because your father is not there and being honest with you is more difficult with your attitude, I think that being in India I will have help to continue raising you"  
"But I already promised that I was going to change. I don't want to go to India, here I have my life, my friends, my studies, I don't want to leave all this thrown away as if it didn't matter I miss my father too, and I know he loves being here. . "  
"How did I tell you Devi I still haven't made up my mind"  
"I understand you and I want you to try to understand me too ... I'm not staying here tonight"  
"Why, Devi you have to go home"  
"I know mom ... I'm going to tell you the truth don't be mad I don't want to go back until you make a decision"  
"But Devi you know that is not correct you cannot stay to live forever with that family, who uses their dishwasher every day I know" he whispered that last  
"I know I couldn't stay and live with Ben forever, it's temporary and he behaved very well, I know he wouldn't mind if I stayed a few more days until you make a decision, besides my school things are there"  
"Devi I don't want to get mad at you and believe me I'm doing my best to understand you"  
"And I'm trying to understand you mom, believe me if you want I can come to dinner tomorrow, but I wouldn't feel comfortable here until you decide"  
"I'm not going to keep insisting so that we don't end up arguing, okay, let's take you to Ben's house. It's getting late"  
"Thanks Mom"

The car trip was quite smooth before leaving Devi said goodbye to her cousin telling her that she would also like things better with her and on the way Nalini asked her about school  
"Thanks for bringing me mom"  
"Hey and it won't be better if I go in to talk to Ben's parents and"  
"No" interrupts "is that they are not at home go to the theater on Sundays and arrive very late, but I will explain tomorrow do not worry"  
"White people and their customs were fine, hey why aren't you taking Ben to dinner tomorrow I would like to thank him for putting their rivalry aside and helping you"  
"Of course he has been very good to me, he is a very good person we will both be there"  
"I am very happy to hear that it means that they are friends and I do not have to be afraid that one day they will call me from school that you hurt a white boy" he said laughing  
"Rest assured they won't call anymore, see you tomorrow mom"  
"Goodbye daughter, at 6 tomorrow be punctual" they hug, although things would not be completely fixed for the first time in a long time, they believe that the first step with this conversation can be fixed apart and well.

Devi entered the house and remembered that another conversation was waiting for her here and that was one that she did not know how to deal with, as she went up the stairs thinking about everything Ben how he cares for her, he left her stay at her house, look for her friends, take her to Malibu, wait for her, he has always been even when they were enemies and in seventh grade she ran out of pencils to write and he lent her his (although at first he did not want to take them ), or when she said she wanted the Nazis to kill him and he asked the director not to "press charges" it was stupid but nice, by God he didn't even bother about it, he's always looking out for her and she never returned that to him. and even so she continued to hold it, it will be that she is not only a bad daughter, but also a bad person as her mother thinks.

"Oh my God" she said frustrated when she reached the bottom of the stairs and it is that at that moment when you begin to realize everything you have done you break down and that is just what happens to devi at this moment has been One day very emotional the reconciliation with her friends, the ashes of her father, the conversation with her mother, the message from Paxton, the realization of how bad she has been with Ben led her to break up and that is why she is in the bedroom door with tears running down her cheeks, she still wiped her tears and decided to touch  
"Devi, what are you doing here, I didn't think you would come"  
"I didn't want to stay at my house"  
"But everything is fine, you were crying" he said approaching her to run a hand over her cheek  
"I'm fine but can I ask you a favor"  
"Whatever you want"  
"Hug me" and he did so in his arms he always found that calm to his brain that he so badly needs is as if when he was in his arms he did not think of anything other than the moment they share. After a while Ben separates and takes them to bed to lie down  
"Do you want me to bring something"  
"I'm not okay ... with my mom we are fixing things we had a long conversation and I think we are finally on the right track"  
"That's very good Devi and why didn't you stay there?"  
"Well I told him that I would not stay until I made a decision on the subject of India"  
"And she accepted that"  
"If in fact he invited us to dinner tomorrow at 6, you will join me"  
"I'd love to" they are silent for a few minutes until she breaks it

"Hey ben I want to apologize to you"  
"And that's because"  
"Because I have never been good to you and you have always been there for me even when we were rivals, you have always been there"  
"I will always be Devi, I do it because I always care about you, I think"  
"And you don't know how important this is to me, you are like my constant and that is why I feel so bad because I have never returned anything to you"  
"You don't have to, I don't do things with the intention of receiving anything in return" he spoke with a smile  
"We kissed" he said looking for his hands  
"It happened, yes, I think we should talk about that" said the nervous "I want to apologize if you feel that I took advantage of the fact that you were vulnerable I ..."  
"How am I going to think that Ben, you didn't take advantage of anything, I'm confused"  
"You regret it"  
"Not for me it was something very special ... but we are not supposed to be rivals" he said lowering his eyes  
"For me no, I want to say yes at school but I ... I'm in love with you" She didn't say anything, she just looked at him with an astonished face "It's something I discovered recently I guess I refused to accept it but I can't hide it anymore but I don't want to, you are the only person who makes me feel alive, who makes me nervous, makes me want to always improve myself, the only moments where I don't feel alone are with you and with that kiss the only thing he did was confirm that to me, and believe me I understand if you don't feel the same as me "  
"Ben is not that for me you are someone very special, I'm just confused you know today there have been too many emotions"  
"I understand you the least I want is for you to feel pressured, take the time you want, I just wanted you to know it ... I love you and it's strange because we were enemies but it happened to me"  
"I just need to organize my thoughts to give you an answer" Ben did not say anything he just approached and hugged her that was the perfect moment for both of them slowly they parted, bringing their foreheads together and it is not known who was first perhaps both but they were kissing slowly, tender , full of love a short kiss Devi thought that maybe the butterflies of the first kiss were that for being the first and the emotion of the moment but not with this they returned and maybe more  
"I have to tell you something, I promised to be a better person and among that is not lying, when we were in Malibu Paxton left me a message saying that he wants us to get together"  
"Oh good"  
"I didn't answer him, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow"  
"I understand you"  
"I'm not saying anything of what you think with this, I just don't want to lie to you, I don't know what to answer you"  
"The decision you make I will respect"  
"Thanks ben, hey what do you think if we fall asleep I'm exhausted"  
"It seems to me the best"  
And so it happened they went to sleep in the arms of the other Ben with a feeling of freedom and Devi with many questions but happy because deep down he knew what to do.


	7. you always support me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you are safe and sound, everyone and that you are going through your quarantine in the best way and those who are no longer in quarantine are still safe and sound.🥰
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are spelling mistakes or words you don't understand, but my English is not very good, but I still checked to try to find as little as possible

The next day when they wake up they don't talk much, each one was withdrawn in their thoughts when they arrive at school Devi went straight to look for her friends, she really wanted to fix things and she knows that she has to do her part, she told them how things were left with her mother and she wanted to tell her what happened with Ben but just when she was going to do it the bell rang is not lying if they interrupt her she thought, the day went by Devi had half a free period before her last class which was with Shapiro was looking for Ben but he had seen little of him today except for the classes they have together, he did not see him at lunch and he knew that he was also free but he did not see him in part, for a moment he thought he was avoiding her discard that thought and went to his locker to find his textbook

"Hello, how are you?" I hear I was hoping it was Ben although the second he spoke I knew it was not when he turned brown eyes were waiting for them  
"Hey Paxton fine and you" he said opening his locker  
"Well you heard my message"  
"If I heard it yesterday afternoon that's why I didn't answer you"  
"You were late, I say it because you were not at your house and I stayed a while to see if you answered me or you arrived but it did not happen"  
"Yes, I was with my mother" she did not want to say more because what happened in Malibu is a very personal matter for her and to be honest she does not feel that she has to tell him  
"And what do you think of that message?"  
"I ... seems fine"  
"Would you like us to hang out today?"

And here was what she did not want to answer for a moment she thought about saying yes, that is the easiest option what she always wanted was in front of her but the problem is that it is no longer what she wants and that is what confuses her so much How is it possible that she spent so much time drooling over this boy and now she has him in front of her and she does not feel anything, she is not nervous, her hands do not sweat, she does not feel as if everything around her disappears those things only happen to her with a person with Ben If in the past she got nervous with Paxton but so far it doesn't compare at all with what she feels when she has Ben around maybe she never liked Paxton and she only saw him as a distraction for all her problems but it is not what she wants He no longer wants to run away from his problems ... he realizes that I still haven't answered him so I decided to talk  
"No today I can't have dinner with my mom"  
"Good and what about tomorrow" he said visibly nervous  
"Paxton I have to be honest with you if you want us to hang out for more than just friends I'm going to have to say no" when she said that both she and Paxton were surprised she never thought she would say that  
"But it's not what you wanted"  
"I'm sorry Paxton I'm not going to lie to you before I thought so but I realized that I never wanted it"  
"Ohh it surprises me"  
“Me too, but in these days I have learned a lot, can we be friends? "  
"Of course Devi I'm sure Rebecca would love to see you again, hey and I can ask you something"  
"Yes sure, tell me"  
"There someone else ... I ask as your friend and how did you tell me that you learned things this week, who taught you"  
"Ben" he said and could not prevent a smile from passing over his face ... you know he has made me see many things without him even knowing it and he has helped me like no one "  
"Wow that's surprising, I thought they hated each other how that change happened"

Devi decides to contradict him a bit about what has happened after all she likes talking with Paxton and he seems interested in listening to her tell him that she had an argument with her mother and that Ben gave her a roof and has been supporting and caring for her As he reconciled her with his friends, he told her that yesterday he was with his mother thanks to him and that they are trying to fix things and that is why today he has dinner with her after telling her that he felt better although he did not tell her the whole story. felt good about what he said and surprisingly Paxton is a good listener and potential friend  
"Wuao Ben is really in love with you and you with him"  
"What the hell do you get that from?"  
"Devi no one who feels nothing for you will do even a part of what Ben did plus you should see your face when you talk about him"  
"Ben does not feel anything for me" he said more than a statement a question because the truth was that was one of his fears that he did not feel anything for her and only wants to be her friend and has been so kind to her out of pity  
"Devi by God you should see the face he makes when he looks at you"  
"Eh a face that you would give to your enemy"  
"I don't want to say when you're not looking, I have to admit that I thought they hated each other to death and that's why I ignored what I'm going to tell you but one day I caught it looking at you when you finished an exhibition and it wasn't a look of hatred or that I was ready to attack well maybe a little but there was affection, admiration in his eyes could say that even love "  
"Oh of all the people I never imagined that you were going to tell me this"  
"That ours did not work there does not mean that we cannot be friends, and if I'm honest I don't think we would have worked I think I was trying more for Rebecca"  
"For your sister?"  
"If she told me yesterday that I was an idiot for letting you go"  
"You are an idiot" they both laughed but he is right they are better as friends although they never try a relationship and they had only kissed after she fell in a pool they function better as friends, they continued conversation making jokes about the lack of intelligence of Paxton and the excess of it in Devi

What none of them had realized was that on the other side of the hall Ben was, he had been half distant all day because he was trying to find the words to ask Devi to come out, he was sure she had feelings for him and he wanted to do He did everything possible to conquer her in fact that's what he went to when he was walking towards where his lockers were but he stopped in his tracks when he found her with Paxton laughing among themselves that destroyed all his illusions and he was annoyed not with her but with himself for believing that someone like Devi might have feelings for him. Turning on her feet and heading to her class it was more than clear that she had already made her choice and much to her regret it was not him, she entered her class and sat with her head down and did not lift her when she entered that of course she entered with Paxton not even when Mr. Shapiro started his class, or asked something about the Second World War and of course the answer was known but he had no voice to speak he kept writing nonsense words in his notebook but of course his luck may get worse and After Shapiro asked several questions and the only person who answered them was Devi she decided to ask him directly  
"What" Ben said when he realized they were talking to him  
"I asked you what happened between 1942 and 1943"  
"The battle at Stalingrad" he said looking back at his notebook  
"You're not going to say anything else" he shook his head  
"Well can someone explain to me what is happening here" asked Shapiro  
"Nothing is happening"  
"Certainly you are wrong Ben because you are always fighting with Devi to answer the questions and today you have not raised your hand once and when I ask you you do not develop as you always do, so I can only ask Devi you threatened Ben before starting the class"  
"WHAT of course not"  
"So they are fighting, more than normal" he said that last under his breath  
"No, we are friends with Ben, aren't we"  
When he turned to see her for the first time since class started, he couldn't help feeling something break inside him, she was giving him a worried half smile.  
"We are trying" he said when the memory of what he saw in the hall came back to him, he did not want to be annoyed with her, he knew that she was innocent but he could not help it, he felt terrible and that is why I do not hesitate to explode with her total always they were good to argue  
"Trying like trying" she spoke and he knew her so well that he knew she was starting to get upset  
"What you heard" he said without turning to see her  
"You can repeat that gross" she said obviously annoyed  
"I think you are smart enough to understand that (he turned around) or perhaps they are already brutalizing you" he said clearly annoyed changing his eyes from hers to Paxton who was looking straight ahead.  
"Guys I think this is about something other than class because not ..."  
"You went crazy where did you get that from" he yelled  
"Guys please when I asked if something was wrong n ...."  
"You can use your brain and answer yourself"  
"All this is because you're jealous" at that moment both Ben and the whole class turned to see Devi. It was not something new that they had arguments but they had never talked about jealousy  
"What the hell David"  
“ENOUGH ... guys, I don't want to send you to the principal's office when you see that your problems are personal, I'm going to give you a few minutes outside to talk and because I need peace from their screams, I have enough with my wife's, outside"  
They did so they left the room in total silence until Devi found an empty room and haloed him inside  
"You can tell what's wrong with you" he yelled as he hit him in the chest  
"Auh first of all stop hitting me and secondly I don't know what you're talking about"  
"You're jealous of Paxton"  
"I'm jealous and why should I be?"  
"I don't know Ben that's why I ask you, you were fine last night what happened to you"  
"Look Devi, I respect your decision, I really do, but it's not easy for me, give me time to understand it."  
"What decision are you talking about?"  
"I know you're with Paxton and I understand it makes sense but don't expect him to act like nothing overnight"  
"Where did you get that from" she said amazed  
"I saw them laughing and talking in the hallway" he said looking at his feet  
"Ben was telling him that we could only be friends"  
"Oh ... sorry about the living room, I was going to talk to you so I saw you together and I don't know"  
"You were jealous I never thought I would see you jealous and less of me"  
"They are not jealousy David"  
"Admit it Ben you were jealous because you thought I was with Paxton"  
"Well if I was happy"  
"Hey, what did you want to tell me?"  
"This one, I wanted to ask you ... well, you know if you wanted to go out with me" Devi widened her eyes and he thought that maybe he rushed things  
"Do you want me to be your girlfriend"  
"I was asking you for a date but if you want both, I'm not against it" he said smiling  
"I want both" Devi said with an equally silly smile on her face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close for a kiss.

What she feels when she is close to him is not compared to anything she has felt before and when she kisses him when she feels his tongue slide through her mouth, his hand on her waist pulling her closer is the best feeling of her life is better than when he takes out A 10 in an exam is even tempted to say that it is better than when he beats her in a test, it feels as if all her problems disappear and it is only the two of them and there is no doubt that she is in love with him, they slowly begin to separate and they support their foreheads together neither of them wants to end this moment, they still have their eyes closed when Ben begins to kiss her face leaves kisses on her forehead, on her nose, on her cheek and finally on her mouth  
"I knew you were crazy about me but not so much" he said laughing  
"I'm in love I imagine you know the difference Devi"  
"I'm in love too Ben" when he said that his eyes light up and they turn bluer than she thinks she has seen them, Ben felt that his heart was about to go out he felt so happy for the first time he felt complete and with the certainty that she was not going to break because her complement is Devi always was and now that he has her he is not going to let her go he began to kiss her again more passionately than the previous one putting a hand on her waist bringing her closer if that is possible and another in her hair to cradle her head and deepen the kiss, he is sure that kissing her quickly became one of the things he likes the most

They held each other for a while and then decided to go back to class when they did. Mr. Shapiro asked them if they had resolved their differences, they looked at each other and nodded. When the class finished Devi said goodbye to her friends and told them that later she wanted to tell them something she does not intend to keep secrets from them and if now she is dating Ben they have to know it  
"Are you ready" I ask him when they arrive at his mother's house still in the car.  
"If I want to say it is likely that after this dinner my taste buds will die"  
"I'm sure that Kamala brought down the species, but you have to stop being a coward this will not be your last dinner here"  
"Ah no" asked Ben mischievously approaching her  
"No and more when my mother finds out that we are dating if she does not kill you she will invite you to dinner and it will be the spiciest dinner of your life"  
He said laughing but Ben's face turned to one of concern  
"You're going to say"  
"If I don't want to lie to you now that we are fixing things, but don't worry, I won't tell you today I don't think you feel very good knowing that now I'm the girlfriend of the boy who gives me asylum in his house"  
"You're right but hey it sounds very cute when you say girlfriend" he said as he got closer and caressed her cheek  
"I like how it sounds" he said smiling as he gave him a slow, tender kiss and when Ben was going to deepen it he moved away  
"We'd better go in and you don't want my mother to discover us"  
"I think I'll die if that happens, hey, do you think your mother will accept me when she finds out?" I ask when they dismount.  
"You are smart, responsible enough not to buy drugs and rich, what more could you ask for"  
"I love the concept you have of my David" they both laughed

Dinner was normal Ben spent more than half of the dinner red and at the end she saw him drink a full glass of water, it can be said that she was even surprised that he was at least trying but she knew that she would have to teach him to eat and that made her excited after dinner Kamala was explaining to Ben how people are so nice that they pay your bills and in that nalini called her daughter aside to talk  
"Devi I want you to come back to the house"  
"Mama we had already talked about that"  
"Yes I know ... I have decided that we will not move to India at least not in the future soon your dad loved this country and he loved this house"  
"You mean it mom, thank you thank you thank you" he says while hugging her  
"I also understand you Devi I know that maybe not as much as your father but I do know how you feel and I really want us to work on our relationship"  
"Me too, mom and I promised that I would understand you and I will, thank you for deciding not to move"  
"That means you can go back to the house" he spoke smiling  
"Yes, tomorrow after school I come straight here"  
"And why don't you stay today?"  
"I have a job to finish with Ben and I can't let him do it alone" he said looking away  
"I understand you, hey from what I see they get along"  
"If Ben really is a very good person, Mom has the kindest heart I've ever seen in my life, apart from the obvious Dad" he said smiling  
"I realize, you know I thought the same about your dad when I met him and he made me so happy, I'm sure Ben will do the same with you"  
"What do you mean mom?" Devi asked in amazement  
"I'm not saying anything Kanna I just think that soon you will tell me what they are together is something inevitable Mohan always told me 'they fight because they love each other' and I realize he was right"  
"Thanks mom, why don't we go back to them before Kamala spices Ben more"  
"Oh you have to teach that boy to eat I'm afraid he will die at one of our dinners" they both laughed and returned to the living room  
"Ben wanted to thank you for taking care of my daughter I thank you very much"  
"You don't have to thank Dr.viswuakumar for me an honor to be able to help Devi in whatever she needs"  
"And thank your parents too I wanted to do it yesterday but Devi told me they were at the theater" Ben looked at Devi who made a sign to him to continue  
"Oh yes you like to go to the theater on the weekends but I'll tell you tonight"  
"Mom, I think it's time for us to leave. You remember work" interrupts Devi.  
"Yes of course daughter ... see you tomorrow, rest

Back at Ben's house "what job were you talking about?"  
“I told her we had a school job that I wanted to finish one more night” Ben looked at her with a face of not understanding and she continued “my mom agreed to stay here and we didn't move”  
"That is very good time, you will see how things are fixed between you"  
"Yes I hope" said Devi lying on the bed "but that means that tomorrow I move back to my house I will miss living with you"  
"It would be very easy to convince my parents to let you live here if you want" he said laying down next to him and Devi immediately rolled over to be in his arms.  
"Don't offer me that I can fall, I'm going to miss this"  
"I know you can't live without me I don't blame you"  
"You want gross, what happens is that you are very comfortable"  
"Unjum just that David, we both know the real reason"  
"Don't press it gross"  
"Okay, I'm going to miss you too, but it's not like we stopped seeing each other on the contrary, you don't move to another country and now you're my girlfriend, which means we'll spend a lot of time together and we still have a pending date"  
"You're right, this is the beginning." Ben slightly raised her head to give her a slow kiss. Little by little, he was inserting his tongue in her mouth and they were kissing in a lazy way without hurry but full of love and at the same time intensity after They parted ways for a while and went to sleep with the peace of mind that they were writing a new story

ONE MONTH AFTER  
"Ben you can relax," Devi said as they stood on the porch of his house one Saturday night.  
"I'm relaxed" he said brushing the non-existent fluff from his pants  
"Say that to your face, to see gross is not your first dinner here"  
"But it's the first time your mom knows I'm your boyfriend"  
"Just relax honey she has known since we were children, also I promise to make sure that dinner was low in species" he spoke as his hands rested on her shoulders and he grabbed her waist  
"And his your mom does not approve"  
"If that happened nothing would change I would continue to be just as stupidly in love with you, I love you Ben and I had to take myself to India to separate myself from you"  
"You love Me"  
"As I never thought" ben kisses her quickly but firmly  
"I love you Devi always"  
"I love you Ben always" they kiss as if the world did not exist for a moment they forget that they were in the street and it was only the two of them and their mouths talking by themselves was the electricity of his touch their tongues that were looking for each other with desire they stayed that way until they heard Devi's mother's voice from inside the house and they parted  
"Ready for tonight love"  
"With you by my side I am ready for everything".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very happy to present the last chapter of this story, I am glad I could have finished it if I had preferred it in less time but the return to classes and virtually consumed me a bit but it does not matter because here is the first story I write I hope that you have enjoyed it like me and nobody knows if after writing a story of a chapter💕🥰

**Author's Note:**

> and that was the first chapter !!🤩
> 
> I am so so excited to know that you think you feel free to comment what you want, I want to know if you like it, what you would like to see happen, what topics you want to go deeper. 
> 
> I intend to publish at least one chapter a day but I'm still not sure how long the story will take but you can leave me all your suggestions on ideas in the comments I'll be reading them so we'll see you there😊
> 
> note: this chapter was narrated by Devi and the voices in his head, but I intend that Ben also narrates part of the story


End file.
